Something to Fall For
by RisuBento
Summary: Hatsumi tries her best at avoiding Ryouki, but when his mother, Mrs. Tachibana, finds Hatsumi at the wrong place at the wrong time Hatsumi knows that hell just broke loose. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Worth Falling For**

**By RisuBento**

Summary:

Hatsumi tries her best at avoiding Ryouki---but when his mother, Mrs. Tachibana, finds Hatsumi at the wrong place at the wrong time--- Hatsumi knows that hell just broke loose. READ AND REVIEW!

**Prologue:**

oo0O0oo

It wasn't until I was in my second year of high school did I know that life truly hated me. Ever since I was young, I can remember being picked on by that idiot Tachibana Ryouki…

GARGH!

The last time that I had _'really' _seen him was when he pushed me down the stairs at the apartment complex. I really thought I'd broken something. In fact…I permanently damaged my tailbone because of him. Being that the case, I can't sit for very long with it hurting to a point where I need to cry.

Like I would EVER cry in front of him. NEVER EVER.

I thought that after not seeing the dummy for 7 years…I was home free. I was feeling great the morning hell decided to break out and twist my life. I really wanted to blame Akane for this entire situation. I really did…but I couldn't. I KNEW it wasn't her fault that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran head first into my worst nightmare…my worst 'sexiest' nightmare.

All right…I'll admit it…Ryouki DOES have a nice 'attractiveness' to him. Yeah…not that I would EVER tell anyone.

Anyways…I 'could' say that it was Akane's fault for being sexually active at age14. She actually admitted that she sometimes didn't use protection! Argh! Even I'm not that stupid! Wait…I'm still a virgin…argh! Never mind! Off topic!

Back to the main idea…I was coming back with Akane's pregnancy test when I just 'happened' to run head first into Tachibana Ryouki. I mean---OF ALL THE PEOPLE!

So…now he's got me in this…'situation' where I'm his slave in return for him to NOT tell my mother about Akane's preggo test (which was negative—THANK GOD!). So yeah…I've come to the conclusion that he just wants sex.

He told me, unusually casual-like too, that he was a virgin. Wow…I never thought that the rich Tachibana heir would still be…fresh.

Whatever.

Anyway…Azusa's been gone for almost 4 months now. He's off in America for a photo shoot. The life of a model. I…tried…really hard to express my emotions for him. I really did. But every time that he was there----right in front of me----I would get all nervous and tongue-tied.

I am SUCH a loser.

It's been 5 months since the whole 'slave' thing started. I haven't been doing a whole lot for him. He just makes me carry his crap for him whenever he goes to the library or something.

Whoopee.

Actually wait…

There WAS something that he asked me to do…and that was to…um.

Damn this is embarrassing!

He wants me to…

He wants me to…makehimcome!

There! I said it! After I heard him say that I literally fainted. No! Really! I fainted right into the bastard's arms!

When I came too, I was laying in his bed and he was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop.

I wanted to get out of there fast! So I jumped up and was running to the door when his stupid nonchalant voice made me freeze.

"All I have to do is accidentally let it slip out…about your sister…" He taunted. I clenched my hands and willed the anger to go down. Tears began to fill my eyes and I sighed.

Turning back to him I glowered at him until he looked up and over at me.

He shrugged. "It's your own fault for getting into this mess."

I snapped.

"YOU DUMMY! It's all because of YOU that I'm slaving away at your every doing! Before you, I had a life! And I want my life back! YOU! You're just an egotistical bastard who thinks he can have anything and everything he sets his eyes on because you're rich! Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you! And if you need to whack off----don't come crawling to me! Find your 'tutor' or some skank off the street!" I yelled, stomping my feet every now and then.

When I finished…he was shocked. Dammit! I was shocked! But was sure as hell proud of myself! He just sat there looking at me, through his thin silver rounded glasses----shock written all over his face.

I was about to leave once again when his had flew out and snatched my wrist.

"Wait…" He said quietly. I gasped and swallowed nervously at the sensations running up and down my arm at his touch.

I made myself turn around and look up at him. He had the strangest expression on his face. His eyes were searching and were giving me shivers. When he started to lean down towards me, I must have been possessed by the devil, because I found myself mesmerized by his pink lips. I leaned up, hesitantly at first, before closing my eyes and letting our lips touch.

It was gentle at first. Something soft and slow. It gave me a sense of something I'd never felt before. Something that I wanted to always feel. I was feeling loved.

LOVED? OH HELL NO!

I began to struggle against him; me pushing on his shoulders to get away. He just tangled his nimble and soft fingers into my hair at the back of my head; tilting my head back farther.

When he backed me up against the wall, I gave up struggling. It was no use…I…wanted this…

The kiss became stronger, our lips slanted against the others, tasting hungrily. I'd accidentally brought my tongue up and touched his, making him gasp. I suddenly felt his hand on the bare of my stomach; stroking and feeling. I had tingles running up and down my spine; taking my breath away.

His hand moved up and was currently cupping my bra-covered breast. I gasped and pulled back, his hand falling away.

We were both looking up at each other, panting and breathing heavily. His lips, as well as mine no doubt, were bruised slightly and swollen. He had a wild look to his eyes.

I was blushing furiously. I quickly shuffled to straighten my shirt and was picking up my bag, next to the bed, when he suddenly hugged me from behind; pinning my arms against my sides.

I closed my eyes when his lips brushed against my nape, before trailing up to the sensitive spot below and behind my earlobe.

"You are…no longer my slave." He whispered into my ear.

My eyes shot open and I gasped. He pulled away and turned to his bedroom picture window. I stood there for a moment in shock.

_'Did he just say what I THOUGHT he said?'_

"Aren't you leaving yet?" He suddenly asked, yanking me from my shocked mind.

I swallowed and shook my head to clear my thoughts before shouldering my school bag and running from the room.

When I slammed his front door shut, I slowed to a stop a few feet down the hallway and slumped against the wall.

_'This is what you wanted right? To be free from Ryouki's blackmail…then why the hell do I feel so…empty? I want this! I want to be away and never see him again! WHY!'_

I was so overwhelmed with confusing emotions that I slid my back down the wall and held my face in my hands and wept.

0000000000000000000000000000

oo0O0oo

YAY!

This is my very first HOT GIMMICK fanfic and I hope people like it! I just bought the first HOT GIMMICK manga today!

I am PSYCHED!

PLEASE REVIEW! TELL IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!

RisuBento

0000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Something to Fall For**

**By: RisuBento**

**Chapter Two: Uh-oh…**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in regards to Hot Gimmick or Miki Aihara. But I 'do' own the plot.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

"See you later Akane!" I yelled, waving to my younger sister, before heading off to my high school.

Poor Akane. She and Subaru were in the middle of a break----_a**LONG** __break. _And let me tell you…**IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE**!

Akane has been coming home in tears for about a week now, saying that she misses him but is too afraid to confront him. So…she comes to me and asks for "LOVE" advice.

All I do is pause, quirk an eyebrow, before sighing. I've told her that I have no experience with relationships----and that she'd blunt yet so…_sweetly (note the sarcasm) _pointed out that I'm still a virgin---and that she's better off asking someone else.

She WON'T leave me alone. So I try my best, giving her advice---from some teen magazines I read (but I'm not telling her that)---and calming her down enough to think things through. When she finally agrees that I'm right---in some things---she gets up and locks herself in the bathroom and takes a long bubble bath. Which tends to get in the way of the rest of the family's need seeing as how it's the 'only' bathroom in the complex.

Whatever.

Anyway…

I wanted to get away from the apartment early this morning so I could go down to the public library for a while. I want to research something. It's been on my mind since…since my 'fiasco' with Ryouki…

That was about 4 months ago…I haven't been able to get out of my "Johnny Raincloud" mood since then. I've noticed it as well. My moods have been…dark. I sometimes find myself thinking about things that I would have NEVER thought before.

Things like…death. I've begun to right poetry…just letting my mind and feelings blab themselves onto the paper. It scares me to think about things like that. I didn't think it was anything 'too' important until I read an article in a newspaper about a congressman's son had committed suicide and had been suffering from depression for a long time.

Depression.

I didn't know anything about it.

I was curious. I 'knew' that depression had to do with many things…sadness mostly. That's why I was going to the library. I wanted to learn more about it.

I haven't been the same since I was 'freed' from Ryouki's blackmail. At first it felt nice to be able to go anywhere, with anyone I pleased, without having Ryouki breathing down my neck about it. After a few weeks though…I'd begun to feel empty. Almost like I was missing something.

My mom was asking me the other day if I was feeling fine. I told her I was after I'd looked at her strangely. She then mentioned, with concern, that I'd been acting strange lately---almost as if I was upset about something.

I shrugged it off with an "I'm okay…really. You worry too much mom." But deep down I knew that there was something inside of me that wasn't right. I just didn't know what.

So…to the library we go!

Er…that sounded kinda stupid. Whatever.

I was walking around a corner when I suddenly ran into someone. I stumbled back and they stumbled forward, falling on top of me onto the ground. I gasped and cringed at their weight on my lungs.

"Well, well…Narita Hatsumi…" Came a deep voice I'd hadn't heard in almost 4 months. I went stark white, and my body froze. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

Ryouki Tachibana.

I screeched really loud and shoved him off me, to which he reacted by grunting and stumbling to his feet, all the while sporting that cocky smirk of his.

We stood looking at one another for a moment before I finally came to my senses and turned to walk away. Until he grabbed my arm and swung me back around and tightly in his arms.

I felt my face heat up as I was squished against his chest rather tightly. I yelled out to let me go and struggled in his grip.

Then he was kissing me.

I gasped against the rough shock and wasn't able to move. My eyes…I SWORE they were the size of hubcaps…

When I wasn't responding, he grew angry and kissed me harder, making me cry out when his teeth cut into my lip. I struggled and fought against him even harder. When he finally pulled away, his smirk was replaced once again, along with my blood, from my lip, smeared upon his lip.

I reacted in just the way I'd seen in the movies---I reeled my arm back and I slapped him---SO HARD. So hard in fact, that he'd stumbled and actually fell to the ground. He looked up at me with wide, shocked eyes, his hand reaching up to clutch his reddened cheek.

I didn't know what hit me until I was also stumbling to the ground, clutching my newly slapped and reddened cheek, and looking up in the angry red face of Mrs. Tachibana…

Shit.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

**There we go!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews:**

**firelily**

**assassinator13590**

**SUSIE**

**Iloveanimesomuch**

**Michellesdaughter**

**CrAzYbOuTaNiMe**

**dark destiny fulfilled**

**Thank you again!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RisuBento**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Something to Fall For**

**By:RisuBento**

**Chapter Three: A New Job**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

**Oo0O0oO**

* * *

****

Poop. I wanted to die.

I wanted to curl up in a little ball and disappear forever.

Heck…I'd eat dirty, streaky underwear for the rest of my miserable life----ANYTHING to NOT be in my shoes right now----or on my bum!

I was still staring up at Mrs. Tachibana's red face----her nostrils were flaring, giving her the look of a roasted pig on a silver platter. The image----including an apple in her mouth----almost made me laugh…ALMOST.

I wasn't quite aware that she was yelling at me---she just looked like a fish being electrocuted, the way her mouth was opening and closing in fast motion.

"----driving past and I spotted you forcing yourself upon my son----and what's worse! You touched him! Your filthy little hands ought to be cut off you little hussy!" She yelled, spitting furiously into my face.

I gulped.

"I—I didn't force myself on----"

"Silence! You will not speak such childish lies! I SAW you!" Mrs. Tachibana snarled.

'No! It was him! He did it all!'

I wanted to cry. I could feel my eyes begin to water…but it wasn't enough for full-blown crying.

Mrs. Tachibana suddenly grabbed my arm and----literally----threw me into her limo.

"Drive!" She snarled to the driver.

I was in for it now.

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

Oh the woes of the life of Narita Hatsumi. That's me. Yeah.

Anyways…after the whole fiasco with Mrs. Tachibana "supposedly" catching "me" forcing myself on Ryouki, she'd taken us back to the apartment complex and snapped at both of us----more likely to me than Ryouki----to follow her and to be quiet.

I did. And boy was I as nervous as heck.

The elevator ride to the top floor was so incredibly nerve-racking that I was thanking whatever god that was listening, that I'd gone to the bathroom before I'd left…otherwise I'd be embarrassing myself even further by peeing my skirt!

I'd been in the Tachibana suite many times…but I still didn't know my way around very well. Mrs. Tachibana snapped at me to NOT touch anything before heading into the living room where she pointed to the leather couch, all the while pursing her lips in a thin line.

I obediently sat down, wringing my hands in nervousness.

'Crap…I'm starting to sweat…ew!' I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, only to have it find its way back to it. It was a few crucial moments, after Mrs. Tachibana had sat down on the love seat across from me, Ryouki sitting down next to his strict mother, that she'd begun speaking.

Her tone was a forced calm…something that made a strange and unwelcome shiver surge down my spine.

"Narita. I don't want to know the reason why you're trying to seduce my son. Quite frankly, I'm disgusted by it."

'HIM seduce ME? HA!'

"I must inform you that, seeing as how you're scrounging around for a man, that your father and mother are not raising you well enough." She said.

I snapped my gaze to hers in a frantic shock. Before I realized what I was doing, I was on the carpet before between us, kneeling on my knees and bowing so low that my forehead was touching the soft material.

"Please, Tachibana-sama! Please don't fire my father! It's not his fault for me turning out this way! It's mine! Please! I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

Oh apples.

I guess old habits die hard…don't they? That was 'exactly' what I'd said to Ryouki when he threatened to tell his mother about Akane's…'mishaps'. Well…something like that.

"Anything, you say?" Mrs. Tachibana asked, her voice clearly showing interest.

'What is it with this family and bargaining?'

"H-hai! Anything." I breathed, mentally hitting myself with a steel hammer repeatedly.

"Hmm…very well then. You shall be the maid around here. Mariko is currently on maternity leave and won't be back for almost a year. This place is beginning to collect dust…" Mrs. Tachibana trailed off, leaving me to mentally shoot myself.

"Stand up you silly girl." Mrs. Tachibana snapped. I immediately did so.

"Now. You will clean everything until it shines. I don't want to see a speck of dust on anything when I return. You will also answer to Ryouki's wishes as well and you had dare not disobey them." The old hag crooned.

I gulped. A cold sweat began to form on my body, making me tremble.

I watched Ryouki's mother leave the complex, slamming the door with a bang, before turning back to a smirking Ryouki.

"So…What goes around comes around right…?" He grinned.

I gulped and felt my face flame up in a deep flush.

'Why do I DO these things?'

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

It was close to 3:30 in the afternoon when I finally finished with the left side of the suite. I'd been formally excused from school that day, something that deep down I was relieved for…and yet totally NOT so relieved for.

I wanted to get out of here!

Ryouki was breathing down my neck a fair few times more than I'd have liked him too…I just wanted to leave and forget about this entire thing. But then I began to think about who I was doing this for.

My family…they were so special to me…and I don't want anything to happen to them. They were already made to go through being ignored for a long period of time…and I don't want that to happen again. Poor mom…Hikaru was so devastated when no one wanted to play with him at the day care down stairs.

Sighing, I dropped by hands from the window and stretched them high above my head; stifling a yawn. I jumped when I heard a throat clear behind me and I whirled around.

"Tch. You missed a spot." Ryouki smirked leaning against the kitchen's door frame.

I frowned and turned back to inspect my 'masterpiece-of-a-cleaning-job'. I didn't see anything and I was about to turn back around and ask him where he was seeing this spot, when I felt a pair of long arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind.

I stiffened and dropped my rag; my arms had gone slack. "Wha-what're you doing?" I managed to squeak out when he slid his hands down so they were resting on my hips.

"Shut up…I'm just exploring." He hissed into my ear.

I gulped and attempted to calm my racing heart. My face was on fire. I wanted him to stop…but I was also NOT wanting him too…

I didn't understand what I was feeling as he ran his hands over me. Was this how Akane felt when she was with a guy? Was I supposed to be feeling like this? All jittery and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown?

I didn't know.

"EEP!" I squeaked when his hands cupped by breasts. "Wha-what're you----don't! I---"

"Be quiet!" He hissed again.

I gulped and began to tremble…from what…I didn't have the slightest clue. It wasn't anger. It wasn't nervousness…what was it?

I felt Ryouki begin to turn me around and I was reluctant at first, but his grip and strength beat me by far. I bowed by head so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

I wasn't that lucky though, when he lifted by face up to his with a hand under my chin. He smirked that god-awful cocky smirk of his, and I gulped----knowing that he was scheming something.

My answer came seconds later when his lips crashed down to mine. I squeaked and wildly protested against his mouth; my words only coming out as a mutated jumbled.

He finally pulled back and was breathing hard. "You're suppose to obey me!" He yelled.

"I would if you weren't hurting me!" I blurted out in my shock and anger. I gasped and covered by mouth as soon as that cursed sentence left my mouth. Why…oh WHY did I say that?

I watched as Ryouki dropped his hands to his sides and look off to the side; a light pink tint was staining his cheekbones. It was a few crucial moments before anything was said and it was he who broke the strained silence.

"Sorry." He mumbled. His eyes were now trained onto mine and I gulped again.

'Wh-why's he staring at me like that?' I yelled loudly in my mind. I cringed and winced as he suddenly raised his arms towards me. He stopped and clenched his fists before letting out a frustrated sound and stomping towards his room. I winced when he slammed his door and fell when my knees gave out from underneath me.

'What just happened? Why was he so angry?'

I was so lost in my thoughts that the next thing I knew I once again found myself being yelled at by Mrs. Tachibana.

"----sitting here like you own the place! Well I never!" She huffed, picking up a rag and tossing it at me. "Finish cleaning up what needs to be cleaned and then you can go home. I'll call your mother and tell her about your…'situation'."

With that, she whirled around and stalked to the kitchen, leaving me to my twisted and jumbled thoughts once again.

I looked around the extravagant suite and sighed. I was so tired…and soooo hungry. As if sensing my distress, my stomach grumbled loudly and I looked around making sure I was the only one in the room.

I picked up a Pledge can and walked over to an old looking piece of wood furniture.

"Well here goes…" I mumbled, before spraying on and shining the wood like new.

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

'Mmmm…cologne…smells nice. Wonder whose it is…' My fogged up mind mumbled as an enticing cologne tickled my nose.

Wait. Cologne? What's cologne doing on my pillow!

I whipped up in my bed and crashed to the floor in a loud thump.

"Owie…" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Geez…you're such a klutz." Came a grumble from somewhere nearby.

Hold up---- What was Ryouki doing in my room?

I snapped my head up and felt my eyes open wide and my mouth drop open in a loud, shocked, scream.

"AHHHH! Wh-wha-what are you doing? Put some clothes on!"

* * *

oo0O0oo

There. Can't you tell that I LOVE cliffhangers? Yeah. I do. Anyways…I hope you guys like this so far.

**I FINALLY BOUGHT THE FIFTH BOOK OF HOT GIMMICK! WOO HOO!**

Ahem…anyways. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! All reviews are much appreciated!

**Give me 20 reviews and I'll post up the next chapter immediately afterwards!**

**Start time: 12:00 p.m. August 21st, 2005**

GET CRACK-A-LACKING!

Love,

RisuBento

* * *


End file.
